ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hattori Hayate
'Character First Name' Hayate 'Character Last Name' Hattori 'IMVU Username' DarWreck 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 01/21/195 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' 5'0 'Weight' 85 lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Many designs along his chest and arms, which were given to him by his mother. They were the same designs that were upon his father, and now Hayate is expected to become the one to take his place. 'Affiliation' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Hayate is a very intelligent individual and prefers to keep to himself rather than join in any activities. He takes his role as a ninja very seriously and studies hard within the academy so he will not dishonor his clan with a failure. All he wishes to do is to become the silent killing machine that his clan wants him to be, and he shall not dishonor them by becomming anything less. Despite being the quiet person he is, he is very compasionate about his comrades or friends when he makes them and will gladly give his life to protect another that he cares about. He is also brutally honest with everyone ,and will straight up tell you how he feels about the situation as he feels it would be better that way, he highly dislikes those who lie. When he would be in a combat situation he prefers to stay within the shadows and think up a plan to make his enemy completely useless and attempt to kill them with one swift and silent strike. His favorite food is a ripe tomatoe, freshly picked from a garden. He spends most of his time training and honing his skills, as a sort of hobby feeling that he needs to prove to his clan that he can be the dagger in the night. 'Behaviour' Hayate is a very quiet individual ,though he's not afraid to speak his mind if the mission called for it. He spends most of his time training and honing his skills, to become the best ninja within his clan. He can be very shy as well which is why he always wears a mask and lets his hair fall before his face. He doesn't go crazy , but he doens't enjoy being touched and will mostly shrug off any physical contact. 'Nindo (optional)' "Death Before Dishonor" "Accept Deaths cold embrace..." "Death awaits you" 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Hattori Clan The clan originated from Kumogakure and the occupants are most noted for using Lightning, with no other signs of another affinity. Those within the clan have the ability to utilize Chidori, especially on their weapons. Often highly effective Ninja and assassins, their intelligence makes up for their low stamina. They are also highly accurate and deadly with thrown weapons. 'Ninja Class ' Academy 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Intelligence 'Weaknesses' Stamina 'Chakra colour' Blood Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' Since Hayate keeps to himself he hasn't really made any enemies, or friends for that matter. 'Background Information' Hayate is a quite though compasionate individual, and was raised within the Hattori clan within Sunagakure. His name Hayate which means wind, goes perfectly with the clans name Hattori which means Gone within the wind, symbolizing the way of the assassin. From since he was able to stand up he has always been taught how to fight from the shadows, and how to make a stealthy kill as the Hattori clan does not take kindly to failures. He was always raised to be a tool for the clan and has never really grown close to anyone, not even his parents. His mother was strict, and forced him to train for many hours before he'd even be offered a meal. His father had died within an assassination contract, and the clan and his mother shunned him and labeled him dishonorable. Though Hayate secretly carries a small photo of his father and treasures it, he would never tell his mother or anyone else within the clan about it though. He's not one to be very depressed though, he holds his head high and continues to train to become the strongest within his clan, though secretly he wants to fine that one friend that he could share his deepest secrets to. 'Roleplaying Library' NinRP 2.0 Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Hyugga Yume Inuzuka Kiroku Category:Sunagakure Member Category:Academy Student